


The Boy With The Romani Language

by ZinevichS



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Bat Daddy, Bat!Daddy, Batdaddy, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Parent Death, Past Character Death, Romani, Romani Character, death anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dick's parent's anniversary of their death.</p><p>Batman is off on an important mission and Dick doesn't want to be alone so he goes to the cave.</p><p>He has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Romani Language

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE that Dick is Romani and I have this obsession with him speaking it so I made a little one shot for him. :)
> 
> I couldn't refuse Birdflash because they are one of my OTP's :)
> 
> The translations are Romanian, I couldn't find Romani translations.

Today was the day.

Dick had already gone and saw their graves, spent an hour there mourning and crying, now his face was clear and impassive and he was on his way to the cave.

Batman had told him that it would be a good idea for him to be with the team today since he had an important mission, that Dick shouldn't be alone.

He was fine with that, he got to spend time with his friends and boyfriend so, it's fine. Right?

_'Recognize Robin B-01'_

When Robin walked into the Cave he was engulfed in a hug by Kid Flash.

"Dude why are you here? I thought you and Br-Batman would be spending the day together, considering."

Robin shrugged, "Batman is on an important mission, he suggested I come here and spend today with you guys. You know, not be alone."

Wally pulled back from Robin and looked at him, seeing the slight leftover of a mess Robin had been earlier, he kissed him.

"Well that's fine by me! I'm always up to spending time with you," Wally put his forehead against Robin's, whispering, "Dick, you okay?"

Robin pecked him and straightened, nodding.

Wally nodded and took his hand, leading him to the living room, "Well we were about to start a movie. Since the day is pretty crappy with the rain, seemed fitting." Robin just shrugged in response.

The team got settled, Wally and Robin on the couch, Megan and Superboy on a recliner, Artemis on the other, and Aqualad sitting by her feet.

Every pair had a bowl of popcorn, Wally's and Robin's the biggest of course.

Half way through the movie Robin fell asleep in Wally's lap, he started whispering in his sleep.

"What's that Rob?" Wally looked down at him and realized he was sleep, he ran a hand through Robin's hair.

About twenty minutes later Robin's talking got louder, "Mamă, Tata. (Mom. Dad.)"

Artemis paused the movie and turned to Wally, "Did he just speak?"

Wally shushed her and turned to his boyfriend, he was getting restless.

"Tata, mama! Vă rugăm să trezi. Vă rog! (Mom, dad! Please wake up. Please!)

The team gathered around Robin and Wally. Artemis smacked Wally's arm, "Is he having a nightmare?"

Megan spoke out, "What is he saying?"

Wally stoked his hand through his hair, whispering to him, "Hey little birdie. You're okay, wake up."

"NU! MOM! TATA! NU GO! VĂ ROG! INAPOI, NU LĂSAȚI ME! (NO! MOM! DAD! DON'T GO! PLEASE! COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME!)"

The team stood shocked. M'gann cried out and grabbed her head, Superboy grabbed her.

"What's wrong!?"

M'gann stood up and stared horrified at Robin, "R-Robin- H-He's having a nightmare, it's- it's so violent."

Wally looked straight up at her, "Wait, you're seeing what's happening?"

M'gann shook her head, "H-He's projecting it- I can't block it. He's in so much pain-"

"Nu! Nu! Vă rog. Te rog nu. Tata mama. Te rog nu mă părăsi, te iubesc. (No! No! Please. Please, no. Mom, Dad. Please don't leave me, I love you.)"

Wally looked back down at Robin and whispered in his ear, "Pasăre mică, e doar un coșmar. Ești bine. Întoarce-te la mine, eu nu te voi părăsi. Te iubesc Dickie. (Little bird, it's just a nightmare. You're okay. Come back to me, I won't leave you. I love you Dickie.)"

The team looked at Wally shocked, Artemis spoke, "You can speak that?"

Wally glanced at her then back at Robin, nodding.

Robin tossed his head, "Nu! Wally- Te rog, nu. Nu mă părăsi. Nu, Batman. Imi pare rau. Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, Conner, Wally, îmi pare atât de rău. Te rog, nu mă părăsi. Vă rog. (No! Wally- Please don't. Don't leave me. No, Batman. I'm sorry. Artemis, M'gann, Kaldur, Conner, Wally, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Please.)"

The team looked horrified, Kaldur stepped forward, "My friend you are dreaming. Please, wake up."

Wally looked up, "Someone go contact Batman." When no one moved he yelled, "Now!"

Kaldur ran to contact him.

Robin was thrashing and M'gann was in pain from all the hurt radiating from him, Superboy helped her sit.

"Wally- I-Is his name Dick? D-Did his parents really get killed in front of him by falling?"

Wally glared at her, "You aren't supposed to know! No one is!" M'gann shrunk back and Superboy growled.

"Hey Kid-Idiot! Don't yell at her like that! It's not her fault that Robin's projecting it."

Wally looked ashamed, he turned to M'gann, "M'gann- I-I'm sorry- He just won't-"

She smiled, "It's okay Wally I understand."

Kaldur came back in, "Batman's on his way.

_ 'Recognize Batman 02' _

Batman swept through the cave and to his protégé.

"Nu! VĂ ROG! NU MĂ PĂRĂSI! IMI PARE RAU. BRUCE! (No! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY. BRUCE!)"

Batman froze when he heard his name, he looked to the other hero's who were all staring at him. He set his face and proceeded to Robin.

"He won't wake up. I tried talking to him- in both languages."

Batman bent down and whispered in Robin's ear, "Dicki pasăre, trezește-te. Ești bine. E doar un coșmar. Trezeşte-te. (Dicki bird, wake up. You're okay. It's just a nightmare. Wake up.)"

Robins eyes shot open and he gasped, "Nu! (No!)," sitting up. Everyone around him stepped back, all except Wally and Batman.

Robin looked around to everyone, M'gann was crying and everyone else looked scared. He looked up to Batman.

Batman straightened out and addressed the team,  "I suppose you all heard that and now know his name. I will leave Robin to explain to you all. I have to get back." With that Batman clapped Robin on the shoulder and stalked away, over to the Zeta Tubes.

_ 'Recognize Batman 02' _

Robin turned to look back to his team and his cheeks reddened in shame. Artemis was the first to speak up.

"Okay. Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Wally growled, "Artemis..."

Robin turned to her, "I was having a nightmare."

"Well we could see that."

Robin looked around the team and to M'gann, who was crying. He walked up to her.

"How much did you see?"

M'gann wiped her eyes and stared at him, "I-I'm so sorry! You were projecting and I couldn't-"

Robin smiled softly at her, "It's okay M'gann. Just how much did you see?"

"Everything."

Robin nodded and turned back to the rest of his teammates.

"So I guess I should start by telling you my identity... My name's Richard Grayson, nice to meet you properly."

Artemis's jaw dropped, "You can't be! Richard Grayson is a snobby annoying rich kid of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Ya, you can be annoying when you're around Wally but you're not snobby or rude or anything like Grayson."

Robin smirked and pulled up a picture on his wrist computer, it was the one he took on Artemis's first day.

Artemis's jaw dropped again, " _You_."

Robin smirked wider, "Told you we'd laugh about this someday."

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms, "So I'm guessing you only act obnoxious to keep up the rich boy act?" Her eyes grew wide, "T-That means B-Bruce Wayne is Batman! Oh my god!"

Robin smiled, "Highly unlikely to think of us huh? We're so different, especially Batman and Bruce Wayne."

Wally wrapped his arm around Robin's waist, kissing his cheek, "I like you both." Robin smiled and pecked his lips.

Superboy interrupted them, "What does this have to do with you having a nightmare?"

Robin and Wally separated, Robin cleared his throat, "Right. Uh, so, Batman isn't my real father. He adopted me when my original parents were killed. They were killed when I was about 9 years old, a mob boss named Tony Zucco. Me and my family were the acrobatics act in Haley's circus. When Haley refused to give them protection money, Zucco put acid on the wires-" Robin choked up.

"You don't need to say anymore babe."

Robin brushed Wally off, collecting himself, "I might as well tell them everything Walls. It's okay. I wasn't allowed on the trapeze yet, I was still in training. My family was doing their famous stunt when the ropes snapped. They all fell; my parents, my aunt and uncle, and cousin. My uncle is in a coma in the Gotham hospital, the doctors don't think he'll be waking. Bruce was at that show but I was originally put in a orphanage before he came and adopted me. The orphanage was not the best. The kids got mistreated; starved, beat. The kids picked on me for what happened and it was hell but Bruce got me a couple weeks later. I didn't open to him for a while, only when I stumbled on the Batcave did I actually open up and that was only to demand to get trained and bring my parents killer to justice. That's how Robin was born..."

Everyone was staring at Robin with a mix of shock, amazement, and grief. All except Wally, who already knew.

M'gann flew up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry Robin. That- That is so horrible."

Robin pulled out of her grip, "Really M'gann, you guys can start calling me by Dick-my name. I'm fine. I have a new family that loves me just as much, as much as I miss my parents, I'm okay."

Kaldur came up to Robin and laid a hand on his shoulder, "We are lucky to have you with us Richard and we give our condolences."

Robin smirked up at Kaldur, "Gee Kal, you don't need to be so formal but thanks."

Superboy, who had been quiet, spoke, "But why did you have the nightmare today? Out of all the days?"

Robin smiled sadly, "Today's the anniversary of their death... I usually spend the day with Bruce, go to their graves and all, but he had an important mission and suggested I come here and spend it with my friends, even if only one knew what this day meant. I didn't know I'd have a nightmare."

Superboy nodded, "In your nightmare, you were speaking a different language. Romani?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You know what I said?"

Superboy nodded, "Languages was one of the things the genomes had made sure I learned, something about being able to do their work in other countries too."

"Why didn't you say anything when we were all freaking out?!" Artemis yelled.

Superboy was impassive, "It seemed like something private."

Artemis huffed, "You coulda told us something to put us at ease." 

Superboy shrugged.

"Does this mean you don't need to wear your mask anymore?"

Robin looked to Wally, shrugging, "I guess so." He pulled off his mask, wincing as the glue made it stick.

The girls stared at his bright blue eyes.

"Damn boy wonder, those eyes are mesmerizing. No wonder every girl wants you."

Wally growled and wrapped an arm around Dick, who laughed.

"Don't worry kid idiot, I'm yours."

Wally kissed his head, "Too bad everyone knows what you look like now, I am going to miss being the only one getting to see those pretty blues." Robin smiled and leant up to give Wally a kiss on his lips.

"Get a room!" Wally unattached his face with Dick's and stuck his tongue out at Artemis, getting into an argument.

Maybe his parents death will be easier to handle with his friends by his side.

Robin smiled.


End file.
